Az átkok városa
by Agnes Cornel
Summary: Jace és Clary elindulnak megkeresni Ragnor Fellt, aki nem egészen az, akinek látszik. AU, CoG spoiler.


Clary idegesen szállt le a lóról Jace mögül. Lábai elgémberedtek, de sikerült a közeli fában megkapaszkodnia. Jace minden szó nélkül szállt le, és mint minden mást, ezt is kecsesen tette. Clary eltöprengett, vajon van-e valami, amiben Jace nem jó.

_Nem_, gondolta a lány, _nem szabad hagynom, hogy az agyam elkóboroljon_. Ha túlzottan ideges volt, gyakran megtörtént ez.

Összeszedte magát, és szétnézett… Egy kis tisztáson álltak, de sehol sem látszott semmilyen ház. Tényleg itt lakott volna Ragnor Fell? Vagy Sebastian hazudott volna nekik? De miért? Talán csak így akarta őt megnyerni magának. De Sebastian ahhoz túl kedvesnek tűnt.

Ma reggel, csak úgy beállított Claryhez (köveket dobált az ablaknak), és közölte, hogy tudja, merre lakik Fell. De valamiért Jace is megjelent, feltehetőleg, hogy megkérje a lányt, hogy menjen haza New Yorkba. Mikor meghallotta, hogy hova készülnek, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő menjen Claryvel Sebastian helyett. Egyértelmű volt, hogy nem kedveli a sötéthajú fiút, bár a lány nem tudta, hogy miért.

Most viszont Clary értelmetlenül nézte az előtte elterülő zöld síkságot. Jace már mellette állt, meglátva Clary arckifejezését megszólalt:

– Koncentrálj jobban. Bűbáj.

– De…

Jace fáradtan felsóhajtott.

– Idrisben erősebbek a bűbájok. – Mogorvának hangzott. Még mindig nem békültek ki azóta, hogy Clary idejött, a lány már azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon valaha bekövetkezik-e ez. Vagy talán Jace-nek már sikerült megutálnia őt?

Clary elképzelte, hogy elővesz egy terpentines rongycsomót, hogy letörölje a képről a festéket. Ez a módszer mindig bevált, ha bűbájt kellett lehámoznia. Mikor végre elé tárult az igazi látvány, megdöbbent.

A házikó leginkább egy tündérmesebeli házra emlékeztetett. Már csak a mézeskalács hiányzott róla. De nem jutott ideje tovább töprengeni, ugyanis Jace elindult az ajtóhoz vezető ösvényen. Clary vonakodva, de követte. Valahogy rossz előérzete támadt, és mintha Jace is megérezte volna, egyik karjával a háta mögé lökte a lányt, másikkal előhúzta övéből a szeráfpengéjét.

– Sahaquiel – suttogta, megnevezve a kardot. Az azonnal fehér fénnyel kezdett ragyogni.

Clary visszafogta a lélegzetét, ahogy Jace lassan belökte az ajtót. Az nyikorogva kinyílt, de más nem történt. A lány félig arra számított, hogy előugrik valamilyen szörny, vagy valamilyen fegyver fúródik a földbe, ahol nekik kellett volna állniuk.

Jace óvatosan bekémlelt a sötétségbe, majd vállat vont, mint aki megvitatta magával a döntést, és belépett. Clary kalimpáló szívvel követte. Valahogy az az ötlet sem tetszett neki, hogy egyedül maradjon odakint.

Bent csak a szeráfpenge fénye világított, Jace azzal nézett körbe. Minden szanaszét hevert a padlón, a könyveket szétdobálták, a lapjaikat kitépték. A falon egy sötét folt éktelenkedett, Jace épp azt tanulmányozta.

– Vér – motyogta maga elé.

Clary megborzongott.

– Szerinted Fell még életben van? – kérdezte a lány nagyon vékony hangon.

– Nem tudom – felelte őszintén Jace. Odakintről lépések zaja hallatszódott, Jace pedig a tőle megszokott gyorsasággal termett a bejáratnál, majd elkapta azt, aki odakint lopakodott. Egy fájdalmas nyögést hangos káromkodás követett.

– Mit keresel itt? És hogy értél ide ilyen hamar? – szegezte az ismeretlennek a kérdést Jace.

Clary kipillantott, és meglátta odakint Sebastian vékony, ismerős alakját. Épp a csuklóját dörzsölte, valószínűleg Jace-nek sikerült meglepnie őt. Ahogy a lány kilépett a házikóból, Sebastian megkönnyebbülten nézett rá. Vagy annak örült, hogy Clarynek semmi baja, vagy pedig, hogy nem maradt egyedül Jace-szel, a lány nem tudta eldönteni.

– Követtelek titeket… rossz érzésem volt… ahogy elindultatok, én is jöttem – felelte Sebastian.

Jace csak gúnyos mosollyal elfordult, hogy visszainduljon a házba. Clary amennyire csak tudott az ajtófélfának dőlt, mikor a testvére elhaladt mellette. Szinte érezte a kettejük között lévő feszültséget. Nem tudott mit tenni, csak felsóhajtott és Sebastianhoz fordult. A fiú odalépett hozzá és aggódva nézett le rá.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte.

Clary bólintott.

– Fell nincs itt… az egész lakás fel van dúlva, valaki megelőzött minket. Csak nem tudom, miért.

Clary megborzongott, ahogy eszébe jutott a falon lévő vér. Remélte, hogy Fell még életben van. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki megmenthette az édesanyját. Egyszerűen képtelenség volt, hogy az egyetlen lehetősége semmivé foszlott. Nem akarta elhinni. Mintha Sebastian olvasott volna a gondolataiban, megnyugtatásként egyik kezét Clary karjára tette.

– Biztos még él. Megmentjük édesanyádat.

Clary akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, valahogy Sebastiannak mindig sikerült mosolyt csalnia az arcára. Túlságosan is jó volt ebben. De mégis az érintése túlságosan is bensőségesnek hatott, amitől Clary kényelmetlenül érezte magát, főleg, hogy Jace itt volt velük, pár méterre odabent a házikóban.

Sebastian azonban elkapta a kezét, és feszülten figyelt valamire, mintha hallana valamit, amit Clary nem.

– Mi az? – kérdezte a lány.

– Van itt valaki – közölte Sebastian, és egyből az övéhez kapott fegyverért. Volt benne valami vadállatias, amit eddig Clary még sosem látott. Talán ez minden Árnyvadászban benne van, gondolta, hogy átváltanak vadász üzemmódba, ha valami baj közeleg. – Maradj itt – utasította a fiú, majd elindult, hogy megkerülje a házat.

Egy pillanattal később Jace is előkerült karddal a kezében, és szó nélkül követte Sebastiant, mintha hallotta volna, miről beszéltek. Rá sem nézett Claryre, úgy haladt el mellette, mintha ott sem lett volna. Claryt azonnal elöntötte a düh, Jace volt az, aki nem értette meg őt, hogy az édesanyjáért kellett idejönnie, ő viselkedett vele gorombán, és mégis a fiú viselkedik úgy, mint akit megbántottak. Elege volt ebből. Még ha nem is volt nála most fegyver, a két fiú után ment. Nem fogják őt hátrahagyni.

Ahogy megkerülte a házat, meglátta a két Árnyvadászt. Tökéletes kontrasztot alkottak együtt: Jace a maga arany színeivel és Sebastian, akár egy fekete-fehér rajz. Viszont mindketten ugyanazt a harcias arckifejezést öltötték fel, mindkettőjükön látszott, hogy amellett, hogy jól használják a kardot, még élvezik is a harcot. Szinte összhangban vetették be magukat az erdőbe.

Clarynek görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Ketten voltak csak ki tudja hány ellen. Bár démonok nem lehettek itt, de a lányt mégis elöntötte a félelem. Azon tanakodott, hogy mihez kezdjen, amikor előtűnt a két fiú a fák közül. Azonnal megkönnyebbült, mikor meglátta, hogy egyikük sem sérült meg. Viszont nem csak ketten voltak, közöttük sétált egy szőke férfi. Mikor közelebb értek, Clary csak akkor vette észre, hogy a férfi fehér ingjét kosz borította, az arcán pedig horzsolások és vágások éktelenkedtek.

– Ő itt Ragnor Fell – intett felé Jace kedvtelenül.

Clary levegőért kapott, hirtelen minden reménye életre kelt ismét. Előtte állt az az ember – vagyis warlock –, aki segíthetett édesanyján. Bár sosem képzelte el teljesen pontosan, hogy is nézhet ki Fell, leginkább egy öreg, szakállas emberként gondolt rá. Az előtte álló alak viszont minden volt, csak nem öreg. Egy húszas éveiben járó, sportos, szőke srácra hasonlított leginkább. _Hihetetlen, hogy ő lenne Ragnor Fell_, gondolta Clary, _egy hatalmas warlock_.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Clary.

– Valentine emberei jöttek értem – válaszolta Fell. – Páran utánam jöttek, de szerencsére a többiek a házat kutatták fel. Elintéztem azokat, akik követtek, aztán elbújtam a közelben. Mikor előjöttem volna, megérkeztetek ti. A barátaid – legyintett Fell a fiúk felé – már felvázolták a helyzetet. Te vagy Jocelyn Fairchild lánya.

Clary szíve elkezdett hevesebben verni. Kiderül, hogy Ragnor Fell egyáltalán segít-e nekik. Ezen múlott minden. Jó kezdet volt, hogy legalább emlékezett arra, hogy kicsoda is Jocelyn.

– És tud segíteni? El tudja készíteni az ellenszert?

Ragnor Fell végigmérte a lányt, mielőtt válaszolt volna:

– Persze. A rejtett készleteimet úgy sem találták meg Valentine emberei, azzal nem lesz baj. Viszont…

_Óh, ne, ez rosszul hangzik_, gondolta Clary. Mi jöhetett még? Már úgy érezte, hogy a célvonalba ért, most pedig ez az egy szó, „viszont," mindent romba döntött.

– Viszont mi? – kérdezte a lány egy oktávval magasabb hangon.

– A bájitalt körülményes elkészíteni… Szükség van hozzá rád is.

– És ezzel mi a baj? – értetlenkedett Clary.

– Más nem jöhet, csak te.

Mielőtt Clary válaszolhatott volna, Jace szólalt meg:

– Azt már nem. Egyedül nem mész sehova. – Majd Fellhez fordult. – Nem értem, miért ne mehetnék én is.

Ragnor Fell kétkedőn nézett Jace-re és felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Minden tudsz a bájitalokról? Akkor ezek szerint te is megcsinálhatnád ezt az ellenszert.

Jace már nyitotta is a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Clary közbevágott.

– Ne, Jace. Az édesanyánkért, kérlek. Nem lesz semmi baj.

Habár ebben ő maga sem volt olyan biztos.

Ragnor Fell bemasírozott a házába, hátra sem nézve, hogy Clary követi-e. A lány összeszedte minden bátorságát, leküzdötte a rossz előérzetét, és követte a warlockot.

– Hiába kérlek, ugye? – hallotta Jace hangját maga mögül.

– Jace, muszáj ezt megtennem, értsd már meg. – Azzal bement a sötét házba.

Odabent Fell egy falban lévő kis átjáróban várta. Csak a sziluettjét lehetett látni a háta mögül sugárzó fényben. Mikor meglátta, hogy a lány belépett a házikóba, minden szó nélkül megfordult és elindult. A folyosót fáklyák világították meg, a falak sima kőből készültek, és ahogy egyre előrébb haladtak, egyre hidegebb lett. Mikor egy nagy, négyszögletes terembe értek, Clary már a saját lélegzetét is látta. A karjait dörzsölgette, úgy próbálta magát felmelegíteni.

– Egy fajta védővarázslat – mondta Fell. – Kellemetlen, de hasznos.

Rá sem nézve a lányra, a polcokon sorakozó különféle üvegek között kezdett kutakodni. A terem közepén egy üst állt, alatta pedig tűz ropogott. Clary titokban közelebb lopódzott a tűzhöz, de ugyanúgy fázott. Nem baj, gondolta magában, ha csak ennyit kell kibírnia, megteszi. Csak nem lesznek idelent több órát. A warlock eközben gyógynövényeket és egyéb szárított hozzávalókat szórt az üstbe.

– Most pedig – szólalt meg Fell, miközben a bájitalt kevergette –, ott van az a pentagram a földön. Állj oda. Csak így lesz hatásos a bájital.

Clary nem értette, mi köze lehet a földön elterülő ötágú csillagnak a főzethez, de nem kérdezősködött. Az édesanyjáról volt szó. Ha lett volna bármiféle kockázat, Fell megemlítette volna. Mivel tétovázott, Fell folytatta:

– Nem kell félned – mondta lágyabb hangon. – Semmi komoly hatása nincs. Egyszerűen csak, amikor a főzet eredetileg el lett készítve, meg kellett szabni, hogy ki tudja édesanyádat feléleszteni. Így te is kellesz hozzá.

Ezért ragaszkodott akkor Madeleine ennyire ahhoz, hogy ő jöjjön, ne pedig Jace, gondolta Clary. Engedelmesen a pentagram közepére lépett. Megpróbálta elolvasni a rúnákat, de nem tudta őket megfejteni, mintha valami külföldi nyelven lennének. Warlock mágia.

Ahogy elhelyezkedett az ötágú csillagban, már tudta, hogy baj van. Szinte úgy érezte magát, mint aki kővé dermed. Nem tudta megmozdítani a lábait, ha akarta volna sem. Ijedten nézett Fellre, aki csak ridegen elmosolyodott. Mikor Clary lepillantott a lábára, meglátta, hogy valami fekete folyadék kezdte el elborítani őt, mint a folyékony kátrány. És egyre gyorsabban kúszott fel rajta.

– Könnyebb volt, mint hittem – állapította meg Fell.

Ekkor egy alak lépett be a bejáraton, Clary pedig megkönnyebbült, ahogy megpillantotta Sebastian ismerős alakját kibontakozni a félhomályból.

– Sebastian, Fell átvágott – mondta szinte önkéntelenül is Clary.

A lány legnagyobb meglepetésére, Sebastian elmosolyodott, olyan mosollyal, amitől még a hideg is kirázta. Egyáltalán nem illett a szelíd vonásaihoz.

– Tudom, Clarissa – felelte, majd Fellhez fordult. – Most már elmehetsz. Innentől átveszem.

Fell szótlanul távozott. Sebastian pedig lazán az egyik falnak dőlt és úgy figyelte, ahogy Clary küszködik a fekete masszával.

– Hol van Jace? – kérdezte Clary, miközben feltartotta karjait, hogy azt ne érje el a feketeség.

Sebastian erre elvigyorodott, Clarynek pedig kihagyott egy dobbanást a szíve. Mi történhetett Jace-szel? Nem akart a legrosszabbra gondolni. Jobban aggasztotta a fiú sorsa, mint a sajátja.

– Ne aggódj, Clarissa, Jace életben van… egyelőre.

Clary hiába is akart volna visszavágni. A fekete valami összeszorította a mellkasát, és alig kapott levegőt. A tüdeje égni kezdett az oxigén hiánytól, a szeme előtt pedig fekete pöttyök táncoltak. Nem halhat meg, segítenie kell az édesanyjának, Jace-nek. Ez volt az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt mindent elnyelt a feketeség.

…oOOo…

Mikor Clary visszanyerte az eszméletét, az első dolog, ami tudatosult benne az volt, hogy fázott. Teljesen átjárta a hideg, a feje lüktetett, a szája pedig kiszáradt. Amikor nyelni próbált, a nyelve úgy súrolta a szájpadlását, mintha dörzspapír lenne. A gyomrába is belenyilallt a fájdalom, mintha nem evett volna egy ideje. Fájdalmában felnyögött, majd megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét. Először az erős fény szúrta a szemét, de hamarosan valaki előtte állt.

Párat pislogott, mire kitisztult a kép, és felismerte Sebastian arcát. Viszont valami most más volt benne, a haja, jött rá Clary, a haja szőke lett, ami jobban illett sápadt bőréhez. Arcáról is eltűnt a szelíd arckifejezés, ajka gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. De a legfélelmetesebb mégis a szeme volt, amikor Clary belenézett csak az ürességet látta benne, nyoma sem maradt bárminemű emberiségnek. Szinte beleszédült.

– Örömmel látom, hogy felébredtél – szólalt meg ridegen. – Komolyan, azt hittem, még átalszol pár napot. Annyira törékeny vagy – tette hozzá mintegy utógondolatként.

Clary legszívesebben megütötte volna, de annyira gyengének érezte magát, hogy még a kezeit sem tudta ökölbe szorítani. Még csak szóban sem tudott visszavágni Sebastiannak, ugyanis, ahogy levegőért kapott volna, köhögni kezdett. Rettenetesen szomjas volt. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy vajon hány napja lehet itt.

– Én a helyedben nem próbálkoznék semmivel – folytatta vontatottan Sebastian. – Már jó pár napja vagy étlen-szomjan. Nem hiszem, hogy lenne erőd bármire is. Gondolom, sok kérdés felmerült benned.

Claryt elöntötte a düh. Fogalma sem volt, miért tartotta fogva Sebastian. De annyiban biztos volt, hogy nagy bajban van. Az édesanyjának akart segíteni, és e helyett itt kellett rostokolnia. És Jace? Mi lehetett vele… Hirtelen eszébe jutott, mit mondott Sebastian, mielőtt elájult volna, Jace életben van, de csak egyelőre. Önkéntelenül is megmozdította a kezét, hogy letörölje azt a gúnyos mosolyt az előtte álló fiú arcáról. Olyan dolog történt, amire egyáltalán nem számított. A keze ólomsúlyúnak tűnt, és nem csak a fáradtságtól, láncok is megcsörrentek. Ahogy lenézett, és pislogott párat, észrevette, hogy vastag láncok tartják fogva csuklóit és bokáját is. Most mérte fel csak a környezetét, egy kis házban voltak. Csak egy szobából állt, egy ágy, két szék és egy asztal szolgált bútorként. Ő maga pedig az egyik falhoz láncolták.

– Jace… – préselte ki magából ezt az egyetlen szót Clary. Tudnia kellett, mi történt Jace-szel.

Sebastian arca egyből haragos vonásokba torzult.

– Mindig csak az az angyal fiú! – Most az először látszódott a szemében valami igazi érzelem is. Végtelen düh. – Legszívesebben azt mondanám neked, hogy sikerült megölnöm. – Hangja mézesmázossá vált, és lehajolt Claryhez, megfogta a lány állát, és kényszerítette, hogy a fekete szemeibe nézzen. – De él. Tudod, furcsa… sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ez a tény egyszer még boldogítani fog. Jace él, mert az apánk úgy akarta, ezért elengedtem. – Hangjából kihallatszódott az ingerültség, nem tudta leplezni, pedig próbálta. De amin Clary igazán meglepődött, hogy Sebastian azt mondta, „apánk." Ezek szerint mégsem volt árva. Valószínűleg, az apja is Valentine követői közé tartozott. – Rövidre fogom, Clary, hiszen úgy is annyi időt töltünk majd együtt. Valentine kísérleteket hajtott végre angyal és démon vérrel, hogy létrehozza a tökéletes katonákat. – Sebastian önelégülten elmosolyodott. – Benned és Jace-ben angyalvér van, az én ereimben démonvér folyik. És jobb, ha tudod, Jace nem a testvéred, én vagyok az.

Clarynek még a szája is kinyílt megdöbbenésében. Erre a mondatra várt mióta, hogy valahogy feloldódjon Jace és a közte lévő vérrokoni kapcsolat. De bízhat-e Sebastianban ezek után? Inkább nem áltatta magát ezzel. De végül is a Seelie Királynő utalt arra, hogy kísérletek voltak ők ketten, hogy Valentine csinált velük valamit… és lám különleges képességeik is voltak. _Nem_, gondolta magában, _akkor sem bízhatok benne, hiszen elrabolt._

– Nem… – szólalt meg Clary, majd kénytelen volt köhögni. – Nem… hiszek… neked.

– Pedig jobb, ha megteszed, kishúgom. Nem hiszed, hogy igazat mondok, mi? Sebaj, majd belátod. Amit még jó, ha tudsz. Apánknak tervei vannak veled… velünk. Azért ájultál el, mert megátkoztak. Komolyan, nem gondoltam volna, hogy vagy olyan hülye, hogy csak úgy szó nélkül besétálsz egy pentagramba. De hát végül is sosem tanultál semmit a mi világunkról.

Megátkozták? Az lett volna az a feketeség? De mégis, mi lehet ez az átok? Töprengett magában Clary. Az egyetlen átok, amit látott, az Hodge-é volt. Kelletlenül felnyögött. Egyszerűen nem tudta elképzelni, hogy úgy élje le az életét, mint Hodge, bezárva egy helyre. De a Lightwoodék régi tanítójának legalább normális társasága volt…

– Érdekelne az átok mibenléte? Nos, elég egyszerű, mégis tetszik nekem. Senki nem fog felismerni téged a régi életedből. Óh, emlékeznek rád, nagyon is. Biztos aggódnak érted, és égen-földön keresnek. De idővel beletörődnek abba, hogy meghaltál. Számukra legalábbis.

Clary megdermedt, és mintha morajló víz hangját hallotta volna a fülében. Düh. Egy kis energiát adott neki ez a heves érzés, de még mindig nem eleget, megüsse az állítólagos bátyját, ezért csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy összegyűjtse a szájában lévő összes nyálat, és Sebastian arcára köpje azt.

A fiú meglepetten ugrott hátra, elengedve Claryt. Majd letörölte arcát, és dühösen lendült előre, olyan gyorsan, hogy a lány nem is látta, csak a fájdalmat érezte. Sebastian arcon ütötte elég erősen, hogy elterüljön a padlón.

– Ejnye, hugi. Így kell bánni egy nagytestvérrel?

Clary szerencséjére kopogtak az ajtón. Sebastian pedig kissé csalódottan ott hagyta őt a földön feküdve, sajgó arccal.

– Remélem, tanultál ebből. Csak, hogy tudd, én vagyok az egyetlen itt. Jó ideig csak rám számíthatsz. És piszok nehéz tud lenni egy hét étel nélkül. – Azzal kiment az ajtón, és hagyta, hogy az hangos csattanással csapódjon be mögötte.

Clary pár percig csak feküdt a földön. Nem tudta, hogy mennyi igaz abból, amit Sebastian mondott. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy tényleg ő a testvére Jace helyett, vagy hogy tényleg megátkozták. Viszont abban teljesen biztos volt, hogy meg kell innen szöknie, amilyen gyorsan csak tud.

Hallotta Sebastiant vitatkozni valakivel, majd egyre jobban elhalkultak a hangok. Csak remélni tudta, hogy elég messze mentek. Lassan felemelte magát kezeivel, és körbenézett. _Gondolkozz!_ Hogyan juthatna ki innen? Megvolt persze a saját képessége, de szentköve nem volt hozzá. Körbenézett, muszáj volt, hiába tudta, hogy nem lehet akkora szerencséje, hogy találjon egy Nyitó Rúnát, vagy tegyük fel egy kulcsot, ami nyitja a bilincseit. Az ablakokon át zöld tájat pillantott meg, a háttérben magas hegyek sorakoztak, tetejüket hósapka borította. Ezek szerint még mindig Idirsben volt. Még megtalálhatta Jace-t és a többieket.

Jobbra tőle egy szépen bevetett ágy foglalt helyet. Önkéntelenül is Jace szobája jutott az eszébe. Ezt a helyiséget is ugyanaz a rend és egyszerűség jellemezte. Sehol egy dísz, egy kép vagy bármi ilyesmi. Előtte egy sima faasztal állt két székkel. Semmi használható. Balra fordult, és meglátta az utolsó reménysugarát. Egy láda. Valószínűleg Sebastian itt tartotta a ruháit és a felszereléseit. Hátha tartott benne pót szentkövet, vagy bármi hasznos holmit.

Clary próbált minél halkabban odamászni. Nem hevert olyan messze tőle a láda, sőt a láncai még el is engedték odáig. De épp ez volt a baj: a láncai. Mivel nem tudta pontosan, hogy milyen messze mentek el Sebastianék, nem tudta, mikor hallják meg őt. Lassan mozgott, és még a lélegzetét is visszafogta. Muszáj volt elérnie odáig.

Óráknak tűnő percek alatt végül sikerült a láda mellé másznia. Összpontosított, vett pár mély levegőt, hogy ne remegjen a keze, de nem sikerült lenyugodnia. Bár a remegés inkább a fáradtság és az éhezés következménye volt. Vajon felbírja emelni a láda fedelét? Csak nem lehet olyan nehéz.

Jace-re gondolt és Simonra, akik biztos nagyon aggódnak érte. Jocelynre, akinek szüksége volt rá. Összeszedte minden erejét, megfeszítette izmait, és felemelte a ládafedelét. Sajnos ahhoz már nem maradt elég ereje, hogy szép csendesen nyissa ki, így a fedél hangosan puffant a nagy csendben. Clary egy percig fülelt, hátha kiabálást vagy közelgő lépteket hall, de semmi.

Izgatottan, remegő kézzel és homályos látással túrta át a ládát. Egyenletesen hajtogatott ruhák alatt – amik valamilyen oknál fogva mind feketék voltak –, egy Árnyvadász felszerelést talált. Már kezdte feladni a reményt, amikor megpillantott valamit fényleni a láda alján. Egy szentkövet.

A hirtelen megkönnyebbüléstől könnyek szöktek Clary szemébe. Soha életében nem örült még az Árnyvadászok „fegyverének." Ügyetlenül láncait megcsörrentve érte kapott, és egy Nyitó rúnát rajzolt a bilincsére. Eltöprengett vajon működni fog-e, hogy ennyire fáradt. De úgy tűnt még elég ereje maradt, ugyanis a fém sercegni kezdett, és hamarosan már a bokáján lévő láncokon tevékenykedett.

Mikor kiszabadult, felsóhajtott és a falnak dőlt. Nem pihenhetett sokáig, tudta, hogy nincs sok ideje, de annyira fáradt volt. Kész csodának tűnt, hogy idáig eljutott. Energiára van szüksége, hogy innen kijusson. Miközben erre gondolt, csukott szemhéjain fénylő vonalak jelentek meg. Egy rúna vonalai. Nem tétovázott, felkapta a szentkövet és magára rajzolta. Bízott az ösztöneiben, eddig mindig segítettek neki. És igaza is lett. Egyből egy energia hullám csapott át rajta. A fájdalmai megszűntek, a szíve hevesen dobogott, a látása kitisztult, teli volt energiával.

Gyorsan az ablakhoz mászott és kilesett. Sebastiant sehol sem látta. Ezt elismételte minden irányban, és mikor meggyőződött arról, hogy senki sincs látóhatárban, kinyitotta az ajtót. Sehol senki. Futni kezdett a közeli fák felé, remélve, hogy ott elrejtőzhet. Nem érdekelte, hogy esetleg Alsóvilágiakba fut, csak távol jusson innen.

…oOOo…

Nem tudta pontosan mennyi ideje futott, de az energiája nem csökkent. Clary eltöprengett a rúna hatása, mikor múlik el. Legfeljebb majd újra rajzolja. Az ég már besötétedett, de ő még mindig csak futott. Amikor egy földúthoz ért, nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Az út végén ott lesz Alicante, csak jó irányba kell elindulnia. Balra. Valamiért úgy érezte, hogy arra kell mennie.

Egy fél óra futás után, kiderült, hogy jól döntött. Zokogni kezdett, mikor meglátta Alicante üvegtornyait. Hiába küzdött, és gondolta azt, hogy úgy is megszökik, valahogy mégis lehetetlennek találta, hogy épségben megússza a nehéz helyzetet. Most hogy meglátta Alicante boszorkányfényeit, most tűnt igazán borzalmasnak, ami történt vele. Lebotorkált a domboldalon, egészen a város széléig.

Két ház közötti kis utcácskán sétált be Alicantéba, szinte észre se vette azt a nyomásszerű érzést, mikor átkelt a védőpajzsokon. A lábai egyenesen vitték arra, amerre az ösztönei súgták. Furcsa. Legelőször eltévedt itt, most pedig úgy lépkedett Penhallow-ék háza felé, mintha a térkép a fejében lenne. Lehet, a rúna hatása. Ez most cseppet sem érdekelte.

Mikor elért Penhallow-ék háza elé, bekopogott az ajtón. Fel-le ugrált a lábain, úgy várta, hogy végre ismerős arcot lásson. Isabelle nyitott ajtót, hosszú szoknyát és egy felsőt viselt. Clary annyira megkönnyebbült, hogy legszívesebben a másik lány nyakába vetette volna magát, hiába nem voltak olyan viszonyban.

Isabelle zavartan nézett körbe, Clary pedig nem értette, hogy miért. Hát nem keresték őt? Nem is aggódtak érte? Semmi „jajj, de jó, hogy látunk és egyben vagy?"

– Ki az? – hallatszódott ki a nappaliból Alec hangja.

– Senki – felelte zavartan Isabelle. – Fogalmam sincs, ki szórakozhat ezzel ilyenkor… ilyenkor… hogy Clary… – Hangja elakadt és szomorúan nézett előre.

– De itt vagyok előtted – integetett Clary Isabelle arca előtt. – Én vagyok az, Clary. Nincs semmi bajom. Fell átvágott, vagyis azt hiszem, Sebastian lefizette.

De Isabelle, mint aki meg sem hallotta, egy sóhajjal megfordult, és bezárta az ajtót.

_De miért?_ És ekkor Clary fejében egy kellemetlen hang visszhangzott: _Senki nem fog felismerni téged a régi életedből._ Csak nem érthette úgy Sebastian, hogy egyszerűen _láthatatlan_ lett számukra? Egyáltalán nem érzékelték őt? Ez lehetséges lenne?

Hidegség áradt szét a mellkasában, szinte fojtogatta. Elfogta a pánik. _Lélegezz mélyeket_, mondta magának, miközben lassan elindult, valamerre, ahol nyugodtan gondolkozhat. Lábai ismét automatikusan vezették, és hamarosan kint találta magát az istálló mellett. Letelepedett egy padra, és próbálta a fejében cikázó gondolatokat rendezni.

Megátkozták. Ez biztos. Viccből Isabelle nem viselkedett volna így. Egymagára maradt, és nem tudta, hogyan is oldhatná meg ezt a problémát. Vajon senki sem látja? Vagy csak az ismerősei nem? De mit nyerne azzal Sebastian és/vagy Valentine, ha kitépnék a régi környezetéből?

– Gondoltam, hogy idejössz – szólalt meg egy túlzottan ismerős hang mögüle.

Mikor Clary ijedten megfordult, Sebastian állt előtte gúnyos mosolyával.

…oOOo…

Clary nem tudta pontosan mi történt. Sebastian ütötte le, vagy egyszerűen csak elájult. Amikor felkelt valahogy ismét a földön találta magát, ugyanott. Talán csak álmodta, hogy sikerült elszöknie.

– Tudod, meglepett, hogy sikerült elszöknöd – mondta Sebastian.

Ezek szerint mégis megszökött. Ezek szerint Isabelle tényleg nem látta…

– Mit tettél velem? – kérdezte Clary.

Sebastian felnevetett úgy, hogy Claryt kirázta a hideg.

– Én? Semmit. Hazahoztalak. Örülj, hogy nem kötöttelek láncra és húztalak végig a földön.

Akkor vajon, hogy jutott ide? Talán Sebastian a karjaiban hozta ide? Vagy lovon? Clary nem tudta eldönteni, melyik volt a rosszabb verzió.

Sebastian felkelt a szemben lévő székről és felvett egy tálcát az asztalról.

– Többet nem fogsz elszökni, azt garantálom. Majd megtapasztalod a Morgenstern büntetési módszereket. – A hangja meg se rebbent ennél a kijelentésnél. Az érzelemmentessége tényleg hasonlított Valentine-ra. – Az én sajnálatos feladatom téged kiképezni. És mivel tudom, hogy te elég makacs vagy, annyiban örömömet fogom lelni, hogy betörjelek. – Clary szinte maga elé tudta képzelni, hogy Sebastiant tényleg azt teszi boldoggá, ha megkínozhatja őt. – Egy-két jó tanács, hátha hallgatsz rájuk. Mindig azt teszed, amit mondok. Nem próbálsz meg megszökni. Minden egyes szökési kísérlet ételmegvonást jelent, és esetleg bemutatlak pár kínzóeszköznek. Bízz bennem, értek hozzájuk. – Sebastian olyan idillikus mosolyt öltött fel, mintha ez lenne életében a legjobb karácsonyi ajándék. Bár így belegondolva, hogy Valentine milyen apa volt, lehet, tényleg kínzóeszközöket kapott ajándékba. – A legfontosabb pedig: Soha nem turkálsz a cuccaim között, és soha, de soha nem nyúlsz többet ahhoz a szentkőhöz.

– Miért? – kérdezte Clary, nem bírta megállni.

Sebastian arca megfeszült. Majd ledobta a tálcát. Hangos csörömpöléssel ért földet, a pohár apró darabokra tört, a benne lévő víz pedig szétfolyt a padlón. Clary eddig nem is gondolt arra, hogy mennyire szomjas volt. Mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, Sebastian ismét megütötte.

– Nem kérdezősködsz. – Azzal kiviharzott a házból.

Jobb is így, gondolta Clary. Most nem bírt volna elviselni több ütést. A karjára nézett, az Energia rúna még mindig látszódott halványan. Talán ezért nem érezte magát annyira rosszul. Bele se mert gondolni, mi lesz, ha eltűnik. A tálca maradványait kezdte el szemlélni. Két szelet kenyér és a pohár maradványai. A kifolyt vizet próbálta összehalászni ujjaival, majd lenyalogatni egy-két cseppet a kezéről. Jobb volt, mint a semmi.

Fogalma sem volt, mihez fog kezdeni. Teljesen magára maradt, tudta. Egyszerűen érezte. Nem adta fel, óh, dehogy. De úgy gondolta, hogy a legjobb terv az életben maradáshoz az, ha egyszerűen megteszi, amit Sebastian mond, amíg meg nem ismeri a helyet, amíg jobb tervet nem talál ki. Kiképzés. Vajon mire kell pont ő, Clary, aki rúnákat tud rajzolni, Valentine-nak? Minek kéne ahhoz kiképzés? Eddig Valentine úgy tűnt, Jace-t kedveli, persze a saját maga módján. Hiszen ő volt a tökéletesen képzett katona. Erről eszébe jutott, amit Sebastian mondott, hogy ők hárman mind kísérlet eredményei voltak. Felsóhajtott, miközben lassan rágcsálni kezdte a kenyeret.

Vajon meddig kell itt maradnia? Vajon Jace és a többiek elfelejtik? Édesanyja felkel valaha is? Clary szíve elfacsarodott, teljesen kilátástalannak látta a helyzetét. Tudta, hogy várnia kell, és lehet, sokáig fog tartani, de nem fog soha teljesen megtörni. Nem, se Sebastian, se a saját apja, Valentine kedvéért. Kibír bármit, csak újra láthassa, azokat, akiket szeret. De vajon mit ér majd minden erőfeszítése, ha az átok rajta marad örökre, és egyetlen társa csak az állítólagos testvére lesz, Sebastian?

Clary Fray akkor utoljára még megengedte magának, hogy sírjon, amíg Sebastian vissza nem tért. Kisírta minden bánatát, minden keserűségét, és eltemette magában a régi önmagát. Remélte, hogy mire itt végez még mindig emlékezni fog rá, hogy kicsoda is ő valójában, ez alkalommal egyedül maradt. Nem fogja senki megmenteni őt, magát kell megmentenie.


End file.
